Get It Right
by sammij1821
Summary: In Wheels, what would have happened if Finn's timing had been a little later in the baking scene?
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't even know we had a home ec room."

His voice was crystal clear and Quinn froze momentarily, eyes trained on the the paper she was about to put down for the cupcake. He moved around the island and came up beside her, asking what everything set out was for. She hadn't really gone out of her way to talk to him since calling him a Lima Loser. She'd been out of line and she knew it. But at the same time, she was Quinn Fabray. Admitting that wasn't going to be easy.

"Ingredients for cupcakes...For the stupid bake sale."

Quinn heard Puck sigh and before she knew it, he was grabbing her hand, placing money within her palm. She didn't know why he was doing this. Why he was trying so hard to prove something that she kept saying she didn't care about. Was it the truth? Not exactly. She counted the money and gave it back to him.

"I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with a _mohawk_, I will go to my grave swearing it was Finn's."

It was simple. Quinn didn't get why he couldn't understand that. The words he spoke next had a smile coming to her face, a grin that she really couldn't help as he placed his hand against her shoulder. "It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a mohawk." His voice was soft and it sent shivers down her spine. Everything that happened next seemed to have gone by in a blur. She cracked an egg over his head, he threw flour at her. This wasn't exactly the way baking was supposed to go, but neither one of them really cared.

They stopped after a few moments, both equally covered in baking ingredients. The smile was on both of there faces and there was something about the way that Puck was looking at her that had her wanting to move closer. She smiled up at him. This was the first time she had genuinely laughed in what felt like forever. Then again, Puck had always had that power over her. He could make her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry.

Puck was looking at Quinn with a soft expression, one that spoke volumes of unspoken love. Before he even fully registered what he was doing, he dipped his head, pausing briefly to give her time to pull back. But when she didn't, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He didn't care that she was with his best friend and he didn't care then that she'd said she would go to her grave swearing the baby was Finn's. All that mattered was this moment. The way his body ignited from the simple brush of lips.

How long they were like that, neither knew, but Quinn was the first to pull away. She couldn't believe what she had just done. But at the same time, it hadn't felt wrong. She knew in that moment who it was she was supposed to be with. Just as she knew why it was she wasn't with him. Before another word could be said, Finn's voice broke through.

"What the hell?"

Quinn and Puck both looked like guilty teenagers that had been caught red handed, but Finn was too thick to know that. So instead, Quinn put on a fake smile and spoke cheerfully. "We're baking!" She watched as Finn's eyes darted around, resting on Puck for a moment before looking back to her and then the mess. "I can see that."

Quinn brought her bottom lip into her mouth and glanced at Puck. "I'm gonna go change," he said, looking a little upset as he moved out of the home ec room. When Finn moved closer, Quinn took a step back. She knew she needed to break it off with him. She didn't want to hurt Finn, but the baby was Puck's. And that kiss had been more than enough to make her weak in the knees. Swallowing down her fear, her eyes lifted to look at his. "Finn, we need to talk."

If you think I should continue, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

As Puck left the home economics room, he couldn't help but glance back at Quinn one last time. He was already out of earshot, but he saw that she said something Finn. What it was, he didn't know. He sighed and ran his fingers through his mohawk, wishing that there was something he could do to help her out. She was his baby mama. He loved her. When he told her that she hadn't been just another hook up, he meant it and he wanted to do anything he possibly could to prove that to her. But it didn't look like he was going to be given the chance, despite that mind blowing kiss. He had to smirk at the memory as he made his way to the locker room. It was a good feeling knowing that there was some part of him held a sway over one Quinn Fabray.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Quinn took a deep breath as she looked at Finn, not really sure how she wanted to go about this. She didn't know if she should tell him then that the baby wasn't his. As he approached, her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Finn...I'm breaking up with you." There. The words were out there. Quinn resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip as silence fell over them, not really sure what she could do or say at the current moment to make things a little less tense, a little less awkward. Her shoulders straightened out and she stood a little bit taller as she thought about the reasons why she was doing this. It would better for the both of them this way. She knew it and deep down, she was sure that Finn knew it too.

"Why?"

That was a question that held so many answers. Answers that Quinn wasn't sure she was ready to give just yet. But she knew that she had to give her first love something to go off of. "Because I'm not in love with you," she stated. It was as simple as that. Well, okay, maybe not really, but it was what she had to give him right now. Still, the conflicted look upon his face made her want to say more. So she said the one thing she'd been dreading all along. "The baby isn't yours, Finn."

The look on his face would have been enough to have her flinching backwards if she hadn't already looked away. Quinn didn't want to see the disappointment or relief on his face, the way he would judge her. "I cheated on you. And I would say that it was a mistake, but I think my relationship with you has been a mistake. I'm sorry." It was all she said before she hurried past him and out of the home economics room. She needed to change and what was more important was that she needed to find Puck. She had to tell him that she broke up with Finn. She had to tell him just what that kiss had done to her. There was so much to say and she felt like there was so little time to do it.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

What it was that urged Quinn to go into the boy's locker room, she'd never know. But when she was in there, she found the guy she'd been looking for. He didn't have a shirt on and she didn't bother to hide the fact that she was openly checking him out. Though she doubted he would care if she was. She began to bite her bottom lip and she was looking around after a moment, seeing if anyone else was around. The sound of a sigh had her eyes moving back to Puck and she had to smile before moving closer to him. "Hi." Her voice was soft, even a little shy as she waited for him to turn around. She watched the way the muscles in his back tensed as she spoke and she fidgeted once more.

He turned around and looked at her, making sure it was really her and he wasn't just hearing things. "Quinn...What are you doing in here?" His brows furrowed and he looked around again, as though wondering what on earth she'd be in here for. Finn wasn't here so it didn't make sense. "You lost or something, babe?" He was teasing her and his eyes shown with mirth. But instead of getting some snarky, Quinn reply, he found his arms full with her and her lips were pressed to his once again. He blinked a few times, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what to do. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back with unbridled passion, forgetting that he was shirtless for the time being.

Puck pulled back after a moment and blinked a few times. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" A light blush graced the Ice Queen's cheeks and she pulled back. "I broke up with Finn." The words were soft and Puck wasn't sure that he'd heard her correctly. He blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head. "Really," he asked, voice quiet and unsure. Quinn's eyes met his own and she nodded her head. "Why?" That was the second time she'd been asked that within the last hour. It was something she knew she had to answer and even though she knew how to answer it, she wasn't really sure how Puck would take it. "Can we go somewhere that doesn't reek of B.O. and talk about it?"


End file.
